OMGASM
left|300px Operation: Mindfuck - Golden Apple Seed Missions is a 21st century project of the Golden Apple Corps.. It's a call to action for Discordians and any friend of the free-thinking lunatic fringe. Get involved in really zany and awesome projects both on the internet and IRL. Team up with likeminded activitists and go DO something. The OMGASM is an attempt to network with Discordians and other cool people so that they can share resources between cabals. OM stands for Operation Mindfuck. It is an ongoing Discordian project to challenge existing assumptions and provoke critical and creative thought. GASM stands for Golden Apple Seed Mission. It's a Discordian meme which indicates a project needs assistance. When you combine the two, you'll have an OMGASM - a way of networking activitist power so that everyone can accomplish their goals. Explain this one more time, nmkay? There are all sorts of projects which Discordians like to do. Stuff like pranks, games, jakes, et cetera. Many projects would be better if there were more people participating. For example, when the Golden Apple Corps inducted Stephen Colbert into the Bavarian Illuminati, they couldn't have done it without dozens of people all sending letters to him at once. But the Discordian society is disorganized. We don't have any leaders to say "Now it's time to write letters!" Our various cabals aren't networked. This has its benefits, but it also limits our ability to complete larger projects. So OMGASM is a way that any individual, or any cabal, can get help for bigger projects. By connecting your project to OMGASM, or by making it clear that your project is a Golden Apple Seed Mission (or "GASM"), other Discordians will help you out (if they choose to). Intermittens is a great example of OMGASM. Individually, few of us have the skills to produce an entire magazine on our own. But if a bunch of us get together, we'll have a few articles, a few pieces of art, some layout and design skills, and an idea engine which refines the magazine until it works. When Professor Cramulus kicked off Intermittens, he published the first issue in only 4 hours. Other Discordians rallied around it and improved it, creating new layout, proofreading parts, and giving feedback. In a few weeks, issue #1 had been refined into something a bit better. Here are some GASMS Ongoing projects * BookGASM - Sneaking Discordian, eccentric, alternative, controversial, pornographic or illegal books or tracts into places they would never be found. It was begun as a GASM by the Ek-sen-trik Discordians. * EggGASM - first done by the Erisian Bunny and also known as the Erister Egg Hunt. Put one line meme bombs, quotes from the Principia Discordia, and other surreal stuff in plastic eggs and hide them on Easter. It was hatched by the Sacred Chao Ranch in about 1997, and revived in 2008 by Pinky McFatfat and named by Professor Cramulus (EG) and Mythics of Harmonia (E.E.H.) in 2008. * GASMGASM - The project to inform others about the word GASM and encourage them to help out with each other's projects. One way is to get the phrase (without tags) into the Google roster by googling it repeatedly. ** TwitterGASM - A part of GASMGASM involving the collection and organization of discordians and GASM participants on twitter, and the creation of GASMs and OMs organized on and/or for Twitter. *GENEGASM - The project to use genetic engineering, e.g. CRISPRCAS9, to blur the legal definition of "human being". * Litgasm - the mission to tag all Discordian works on the net * POSTERGASM - The project to put posters, flyers, and meme bombs in public places. Archived projects * Colbertgasm - The Black Iron Prison project to recruit Mr. Colbert (which he acknowledged on air by saying "23 Skidoo") and Mr. Stewart to the secret societies that they would best benefit. * MileyGASM - The successful effort by Pope Hilde and Reverend Loveshade to recruit Disney Princess Miley Cyrus into becoming a Discordian American Princess. External links OMGASM at Black Iron Prison Category:Games Category:Conspiracies Category:Operation Mindfuck